Somebody For Me Out There
by BrokenComatose
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are now engaged, but Naruto's fan base didn't even know he had a boyfriend. What better way to tell them than to debut a new song Naruto specifically wrote for Sasuke and himself during a concert with Naruto's band Konoha? NaruSasu.


_{Somebody For Me Out There}_

_{By: BrokenComatose}_

_A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know that I promised an update to ATY or ITL, and I will __**make **__myself update them before the month is over. I also am thinking of doing a prequel to Morning Person, and it may end up being about five chapters. My beta and I are still talking about it, and whether or not _I_ should._

_**Warning: Once again, this is NaruSasu, as most of my **__**Naruto**__** stories will be. If you don't like Naruto as the dominate one, please don't flame; just press the pretty little back button at the top of the page. Thank you.**_

_**This is also an AU fic in where Naruto is a member of a band and Sasuke works for his father as a negotiator.**_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke never would have left and he and Naruto would be together already. Sadly, I don't own Naruto. I also don't own the song 'Gotta Be Somebody' by Nickelback._

_Inspiration: Continuously listening to 'Gotta Be Somebody' while on a way back from a youth retreat while my best friend used me as a pillow….don't ask. Just…don't ask._

_Status: One-Shot/ Complete_

_Summary: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are now engaged, but Naruto's fan base didn't even know he had a boyfriend. What better way to tell them than to debut a new song Naruto specifically wrote for Sasuke and himself during a concert with Naruto's band Konoha?

* * *

_

Tonight was the night he was going to tell them. They were his loyal fans, and he thought they deserved to know.

He, Uzumaki Naruto, was finally going to announce his engagement to Uchiha Sasuke to his fans. This should be an interesting affair, considering they didn't even know he had a boyfriend. Naruto sighed and slid down the wall in his dressing room, resting his elbows on his bent knees with his head in his hands. He knew they needed to know, he just wasn't sure anymore if this was the right way to go about it. He was sure his fans loved him, so why, all of a sudden, was he so _fucking _scared? He raised his head and glanced at the silver ring on his left hand. He slightly ran over it with one of the fingers of his right hand, before pushing himself off the ground and walking over to the closet on the other side of the room.

He had just fastened a necklace that Sasuke had given him when someone started banging on the door and a female voiced called out his name. He laughed quietly and walked over to the door as he pulled a black jacket on. He pulled open the door, only to come face to face with the band's bass guitarist, Haruno Sakura. Her pink hair seemed to glow in the dim lighting behind the stage.

"Come on, Naruto!" She grabbed a hold of his hand and began dragging him to the side of the stage. "We only have seven minutes before we have to get onstage!"

He stumbled after her, before extracting his hand from her vice-like grip and following her slowly. He kind of wished Sasuke was here, instead of doing a meeting with his father and older brother.

He started slightly when someone tossed an arm around his shoulder and rubbed his hair. He began laughing, "Stop, Kiba." He shoved the drummer away from him gently as Sakura came over and tried to fix his hair back.

"Okay. So, tonight's the night. Right, Naruto?" Naruto turned and nodded to the guitarist, Sai. He nodded back, before turning and walking toward the stage, where the opening act was walking off, and chants of '_Konoha! Konoha! Konoha!' _could be heard.

Naruto held his hand up in the air. "Are we ready?"

"Ready!" Once everyone had slapped Naruto's hand, they began to file onto the stage; Kiba first, followed by Sai, then Sakura, and as he heard his name began to be chanted louder, Naruto stepped onto the stage and flipped on the headset mic he wore.

"How is everyone tonight?" Naruto yelled as he fisted his right hand and held it up. He smiled as the screams of the crowd echoed back to him.

"Awesome! Well, I've got two surprises for you guys tonight! Sound cool?" Naruto laughed as various cries of confirmation sounded around the arena. He winked at a few girls standing beside the stage, and smiled when they let out a high pitched squeal.

Sai began to play softly, and a few people yelled as they had somehow heard the song a few days prior.

"First surprise is a new song we call 'Gotta Be Somebody'!" Naruto slid his jacket off and tossed it in front of him, just out of reach of his fans, and pulled the chain of the necklace out of his shirt. "Now, the second one comes during the song."

"_This time…I wonder what it feels like, to find the one in this life, the one we all dream of, but dreams just aren't enough,"_ Naruto began clapping along with the sounds coming from Kiba's drums.

"_So I'll be waiting for the real thing. I'll know it by the feeling. The moment when we're meeting, will play out just like a scene, straight off the silver screen. So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'till the end."_

"_Until that moment when, I find the one that I spend forever with!" _And with that, Naruto threw up his left hand as the camera caught the image of the ring and showed it to the crowd on the screen hanging above the stage. He heard cheers, and a few cries of disappointment.

"'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. Everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love, with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me like that."_

Naruto and the others were so in to the song that they didn't notice at first, the raven haired man walking onto the stage. He attached a mic to his head as he did, and smirked slightly.

Naruto was oblivious, and just kept singing. "_Nobody wants to go it on their own. Everyone wants to know they're not alone. Somebody else that feels the same somewhere."_

The black haired man turned and laced his fingers through Naruto's making him start. "_There's gotta be somebody for me out there."_

Naruto tightened his fingers around Sasuke's feeling slightly reassured that the crowd hadn't seen his face yet, but his ring was visible.

Naruto was surprised as Sasuke began to sing the next verse. "_Tonight. Out on the street, out in the moonlight." _

Sasuke leaned his head back to rest on Naruto's shoulder as he sang the next line. "_And damn it, this feels too right."_

Naruto finally came out of his shock, and began singing again. "_It's just like déjà vu, me standing here with you."_

And with that, Sasuke turned and faced the crowd, showing his own ring to the crowd as Naruto raised his again. _"So I'll be holding my breath, could this be end? Is it that moment when, I find the one that I spend forever with?"_

Naruto smiled and raised his hand, inviting the crowd to sing along. _"'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. Everyone wants to feel like someone cares; someone to love with my life in their hands; there's gotta be somebody for me like that. Nobody wants to go it on their own; everyone wants to know they're not alone. Somebody else that feels the same somewhere, there's gotta be somebody for me out there!"_

There was an instrumental break, and Naruto turned to Sasuke and pulled him close, kissing him softly as the crowd cheered. Pictures of them flashed on the screen that had first shown Naruto's ring. Naruto pulled away, and said just loud enough that the crowd standing beside the stage could hear him, "I love you."

Sasuke brought one hand up to rest on Naruto's shoulder while he leaned his head on the other one.

Naruto tightened his grip around Sasuke's waist as he began singing again. "_Oh, you can't give up, when you're looking for, a diamond in the rough, 'cause you'll never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on, 'cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on." _

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto as he began singing the chorus again. "_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. Everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me..."_

Naruto turned as the crowd began clapping again, only to see Sasuke encouraging them, smirking as he clapped along. _"Nobody wants to go it own their own. Everyone wants to know they're not alone. Somebody else that feels the same somewhere."_

Naruto smiled as, once again, Sasuke's voice joined his. "_There's gotta be somebody for me out there. Nobody wants to be the last there. Everyone wants to feel like somewhere cares. Somebody else that feels the same somewhere, there's gotta be somebody for me out there!"_

As the song ended, the crowd cheered louder than any other one that Naruto had heard before. Sasuke walked back over to him, and slid an arm around his waist.

"Now, I'm sure you've all seen his face. But, this is my new fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha. Soon to be Uzumaki."

The crowd and Naruto laughed as Sasuke glared and stated loudly, "No way in _hell _am I changing my last name to Uzumaki."

As the band started their next song, Sasuke turned and walked off the stage.

Later that night, as Naruto had Sasuke panting and flushed beneath him, he smiled. "Are you _sure _you're not changing your last name?"

Sasuke didn't reply verbally. He pulled Naruto down to kiss him once again, and used his other hand to slide down Naruto's front, determined to make Naruto forget he ever mentioned it.

He did…

…until a few hours later as his and a sleeping Sasuke's limbs were tangled.

But, he decided to let it go until in the morning, wanting to sleep instead.

_xFin_

_A/N: So, there ya go. This was finished at 1 in the morning, while I was awake due to two cups of ramen and two Mt. Dews. It's also un-betaed, 'because I wanted to see her reaction. Please Review!_

_PS: If anyone wants to write me a SasuNaru story to the song 'Flowers To A Ghost' by Thriving Ivory, I will love you forever. :3_

_xBC_


End file.
